The present invention relates to semiconductor memory devices and methods of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to phase change memory devices and methods of fabricating the same.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain their stored data even when their power supplies are turned off. As such, nonvolatile memory devices have been widely used in conjunction with computers, mobile telecommunication systems, memory cards and so on. For example, one widely used type of nonvolatile memory device is the flash memory device. Many flash memory devices employ memory cells having a stacked gate structure. The stacked gate structure of a flash memory device typically includes a tunnel oxide layer, a floating gate, an inter-gate dielectric layer and a control gate electrode, which are sequentially stacked on a channel region. Further, to enhance the reliability and programming efficiency of flash memory cells, the film quality of the tunnel oxide layer may be improved and the coupling ratio of the flash memory cell may be increased.
Recently, other types of nonvolatile memory devices, for example, phase change memory devices, are being used in place of flash memory devices in some applications. A unit cell of a phase change memory device typically includes a cell switching device and a phase change resistor electrically connected to the cell switching device. The phase change resistor typically includes a top electrode and a bottom electrode as well as a phase change material layer between the top and bottom electrodes. The cell switching device may be an active device, such as a Metal-Oxide-Silicon (MOS) transistor. In this case, a large program current of at least a few milli-ampere (mA) is generally required to program the phase change memory cell, and the program currents are supplied through the cell MOS transistor. As such, there may be limits as to how much the area that the cell MOS transistor occupies may be reduced. In other words, when a MOS transistor is employed as the switching device of the phase change memory cell, it may be difficult to enhance the integration density of the phase change memory device.
In an attempt to enhance integration density of a phase change memory device, a vertical diode has been used as the cell switching device of the phase change memory device. A phase change memory cell having the vertical diode is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,862 B2 to Hudgens et al., entitled “Modified Contact for Programmable Devices.” As described in Hudgens et al., an isolation layer is formed in a predetermined region of a semiconductor substrate to define an active region, and a word line and a vertical cell diode are formed in the active region. A contact, such as a metal silicide layer, is then formed on the vertical cell diode, and an insulating layer is formed on the substrate having the contact. The insulating layer is patterned to form an opening that exposes the contact, and a spacer and a confined programmable material layer (i.e., a confined phase change material layer) are formed in the opening.
In the process of Hudgents et al., the opening may be misaligned with the vertical cell diode, and the phase change material layer is in direct contact with the metal silicide layer. Therefore, there may be still a limit to how much the phase change memory cell size may be reduced. In addition, the metal silicide layer may react with the phase change material layer during a subsequent annealing process, which may degrade the properties of the phase change material layer.